


She's Happier (With him)

by BreG21



Series: Let’s build us (together forever) [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrientte is very much heavily implied, Adrinette is implied endgame, Briefe Lukanette, Don't read if you ship Lukanette, F/M, Lukanette breakup, Post-Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2), Very angst, implied post reveal between Adrien and Marinette, little time skip, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreG21/pseuds/BreG21
Summary: She's happier.Just.. not with him.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Let’s build us (together forever) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825849
Comments: 13
Kudos: 124





	She's Happier (With him)

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a quick little one-shot that just flew from my mind. It's late and I didn't put too much thought into it. I just had a lot of feels and this song in my head for days. Please lemme know your thoughts.
> 
> Thank you to Grennie for showing how to just paste coding in and not have to actually do it by hand. YOU ARE THE BEST THANK YOUUUUUU <3
> 
> PLEASE READ. Edit 7/11/2020. I have updated and edited some of this fic. It will now be part of a small series of interconnected one shots because the idea would not leave me alone.

"This… this isn't working, is it?"

Marinette's head snapped up at his voice breaking the silence that sat between them. Eyes wide with shock and mouth slightly parted, her brows dipped together. "Hm?"

Luka sighed, eyes going to the seine. The bench beneath them was somehow too warm as the sun was giving the illusion of sinking into the ocean, but still offered beauty with its remaining rays. His fingers slid lightly against the strings of his guitar. "Us. We're not working," The words were fire in his mouth and they were spilling like lava. "Are we?"

Her head titled, ice cream in her hand going into dangerous territory of spilling from the cone. There was ice cream coating the lining of her top lip and he wanted nothing more than to kiss it away, doing anything he could to avoid this conversation.

But he had to. Every day that passed made it more obvious.

"What in the world are you talking about?" She asked. It was so innocent and so Marinette that it made his heart zing against his chest.

He had to. He had to let her go. "You're not in love with me. We've been trying. For four months we have been trying this." The number was an ache in the back of his mind. _Four months of this._ "But it just isn't working."

He could see the unshed tears starting to form in her eyes and it broke a little piece of him but this was for the best. "What… what makes you think that? I thought we were doing good. We've been good, Luka." Her words were desperate— it almost made him think he was trying to convince herself more than anything.

He wanted to be selfish, deep down he really did. To agree with her without a second thought. For her to continue to be his and him to be hers, but that just wasn't the case with them. "Adrien. You're still in love with him. I can see it in your eyes."

This wasn't their story. It was never their story.

The cone in her hands started to shake. "No." She shook her head furiously. "No— I'm not."

He couldn't believe that. He didn't. "We've been together, Marinette, for four months." He repeated the number. Because that was how long they tried to build each other. But they were just breaking. "But this past month… something's changed between you two. And I don't know what."

She looked away in shame, guilt, and something knowing that he couldn't grasp. He felt bad that he caused that in her. But he also felt bad that he didn't. Because in that instant, he knew he was right on his suspicions of whatever it was they had blossomed even more so between the two. 

"I can fix this." She whispers shakily. No part of her could stay still. The cone in her hand moving violently was an attest to that. "I can-"

"You _can't."_ The truth hurts, but he knew it well. She was a person who liked to fix things. It was in her nature. But sometimes it was too late. "You can't fix this, Marinette. Some things aren't worth fixing. And we're one of them. Whatever happened between you and Adrien, it happened, and there's no reversing it now."

Marinette couldn't dare to meet his eyes. "I don't know what to say."

And that was going to have to be enough, wasn't it?

He wouldn't ever know what changed between Adrien and Marinette, but she at least acknowledged that it did. Somewhere deep inside, he knew him and Marinette wouldn't last. That Adrien and Marinette would end up together.

"That's okay." It wasn't right now but it would be. "It's kinda been doomed from the start, wasn't it?"

Her cold treat was all but forgotten as it fell onto the boardwalk. Instead, her hand reached up to softly cup his check. "I care about you, Luka. I like you."

His lips stretch, but it wasn't easy. "I know. But you love him. You always have." She was happier with Adrien, not him. She laughed more, smiled more. Her beautiful eyes were brighter with him. She was more alive with Adrien. More carefree.

Happier couldn't even begin to describe the look on her face when she saw Adrien now that he thought about it.

Besides, Adrien was a good friend to him. But a part of him wish they weren't, so he could be angry at him, at Marinette, at all the wrong they were doing to him, but that wasn't how it was and now he didn't know where to direct his anger, but he had to figure it out.

Her hand fell. "I wish I didn't have to hurt you like this." Her words were so quiet, the background noise of bystanders grew louder, but he still could comprehend what she was saying. "You do have a place in my heart."

He knew that. Marinette was a good person, she never broke people with evil intent. She was one of those that just sprouted happiness and love, that if anyone else that thought otherwise, was blind. "I know. But so does Alya, Nino, my sister, Alix, Rose, Myléne, Kagami." He sighed. "Everyone, but Adrien. He holds your heart. He is your heart and your name wouldn't be sung right unless it was in his voice."

She bit her lip, eyes going to her feet before back to him. "Can you forgive me?"

His smile was a bit more real and relaxed. "Already done."

There was a hint of relief in her eyes amongst the worry. "Thank you."

There was a pause as they broke from each other, her eyes went out to the view in front of them.

It was awkward, so awkward, but she was the one to bring everything out and into the open. "So...I guess we're broken up then?"

It was a hard and tedious question, but one needed nonetheless. "Looks like it."

He knew that in that second that there was nothing to really hold her there but how bad she felt, that there was somewhere else she really wanted to be. He chuckled, a little dry, but hey, it was there. "Go get him, Marinette. You've waited long enough. I'll be okay."

Eventually.

As long as she was happier.

She smiled half way, hand going to his upper bicep. "Text me when you're up for it."

 _Text me when you're able to_ he heard and he was grateful for her understanding, because this still was beyond painful. "Thanks, Marinette."

She nodded, gripped the strap of her purse before turning tail and jetting off to find the love of her life.

A weight that he hadn't known was on his chest was dropped in a blink of the eye and for the first time in months since he had dated Marinette, he could breathe.

No matter what, he knew one thing.

_She was happier._


End file.
